A family is all Iv ever wanted
by Sake-is-Yummy
Summary: this is about Miroku and a past he thought had died A/n i cant update my computer isn't working when it is i will update
1. Default Chapter

Hey, this is my second fic so well here it is  
  
You want a disclaimer go to my other fic Rina's Not-So-Simple Twist of Fate and read it there or just you can just go. oooooo pwitty butterfly!!! (Go's and chases the butterfly while every one sweat drop's T_T;;;;;)  
  
A family is all Iv ever wanted  
  
Chapter 1  
  
*Miroku's Dream*  
  
"Father" a young Miroku yelled as he watched helplessly as his father was sucked within the kanza (sp?) that plagued his family  
  
"NO DON"T LEAVE ME!!"  
  
*END OF DREAM*  
  
Miroku shot up from where he was previously sleeping and gazed at the cursed hole in his left hand  
  
'Kami it's been a while since I last had dream' he thought with a sigh  
  
"How much longer till I to come to the same fate as my father and grandfather?  
  
'Maybe it for the best, I will finally be at rest. With mother and father and, NO I cant go thinking that!" Miroku angrily slapped him self for that stray thought  
  
'I'm still needed here and I wont leave this world until Naraku is dead or .I some how manage to get Sango to bare me a son' he thought with a sly grin looking toward the slayer who stole his heart  
  
'But still I would feel guilty if I ever left my love to care for my child without it's father. I guess I will just have to destroy naraku . Before he destroys me'  
  
With that Miroku settled down and fell into a dreamless slumber.  
  
3 Days Later  
  
" Hey Sango have you noticed how wired Miroku has been for the past couple of days" asked Kagome  
  
"Yes he hasn't tried to grope me for some time now (GASP NO WAY!!! SOME ONE CALL THE MEDIKE WE NEED A PLAYBOY MAGAZINE STAT!!! Mumbles under breath: pervert) "  
  
" I'm beginning to worry " replied Sango  
  
"Don't worry as soon as we get into the near by village he'll be back to his old self again" Shippo stated matter-of-faculty  
  
The village  
  
PERVERT, EPP GET YOUR HANDS OFF OF ME!!!  
  
"Yep it's true he is back to his old self again" Sango  
  
Once again Miroku came walking bake to the group with a red hand print across his face  
  
~~~~~~~Later that night~~~~~~  
Just out side of town  
  
' Since that last dream it's all I can think about'  
  
Sango noticing Miroku's far off look decided to say something.  
  
"Um Miroku are you feeling OK?"  
  
That seemed to snap him out of his thoughts  
  
"Why yes Sango my dear thank you for asking" with that he move in a little closer, closer, closer.  
  
SMACK!!!  
  
There a panting red faced Sango stood glaring at the perverted monk  
  
Right then Kagome and Inuyasha came walking back to the camp sight figuring what had just occurred.  
  
"Miroku why don't you go take a bath in the hotspring near by your starting to reak" Inuyasha said laying the deer he just captured down before the fire  
  
"Very well I think I shall" 'a little relaxing is all I need"  
  
"My fair Sango would you care to join me?"  
  
SNAP  
  
"MIROKU I SWEAR YOU BETTER RUN BEFOR I WIPE THAT SMIRK RIGHT OFF YOUR FACE YOU LECH, KAGOME LET ME GO!!!"  
  
With that Miroku walked of toward the Hot Springs  
  
About five minuets later Inuyasha heard a bush by the camp start to rustle and got into defensive mode, Sango readied her Boomerang thing (what's it called again?) Kagome her bow and arrows and Shippo hid (T_T) until out came a girl about the age of 16.  
  
"Water please" with that the girl fell to the ground  
  
Kagome and Sango ran over to the girl and brought her over to the fire  
  
"She needs something to drink" 'odd she looks like some one I know' Sango thought  
  
After they got the girl on to a sleeping bag they waited for her or Miroku to come back, which ever came first  
  
"Hey Miroku look at this girl we found" yelled Shippo as he walked into the camp sight  
  
'Girl huh?'  
  
When Miroku came close to the firer he looked at her face then gasped  
  
"It, it, it CANT BE H-HER"  
  
Who could it be?  
  
I want r/r's before I start writing again  
  
Ice Wolf 


	2. AN READ DARN YOU!

I AM SO SORRY!!! I have been so busy for the past few weeks I have had a TON of homework. Along with that I have after school activities. Along with that one of my dogs jumped out of my mom's pick-up and got a compound fracture in his leg (in other words his leg was frigan screwed up) and close to two thousand bucks later he's home from the vet. T_T;;;., and my mom has been having to work over time to get back the money we lost. So I have had to help out even more. Also I'm in Backstage crew and this weekend was completely taken up. And if you add my 7 page project I had to do for my Italian and studying for algebra ya I've been kind of busy. BUT there's light at the end of this tunnel.. I am currently working on the chapters for the following stories  
  
I am Kagome, I am Chihiro ch 3  
  
A family is all I've ever wanted ch 2  
  
The Rosabela Sisters ch2  
  
Well I'll update when I have a chance in my life to type and right. Well think of it this way the longer I have to right the bigger the chappies and big chappies make happy readers and tired hands.  
  
Note if you have AIM my s/n is YoukaiAngle so "IM' me any time  
  
Sake-is-Yummy 


	3. read

NOTE TO ALL MY READERS!!! MY SCHOOL SUCKS my teachers didn't give us any work last quarter but now that mid-terms are coming up its us, the students, that have to pick up where they slacked off. so in the past week i have had to right like 5 papers not to mention I'm working on my term paper for Italian, which is already hard enough *grumbles: I just HAD to pick the hardest Latin based language....*  
  
Also my family has to put my puppy Riley up for adoption because my dad is afraid of a 13-pound dog, and we need to have him out of our home in like the next two weeks. Because HE doesn't want to put him in a kennel for a week just to put him up for adoption after we come back from our cruise. Mind you this is also my puppy who got hit by a car a month ago, I LOVE my puppy and I don't want to let him go, but I don't want to put him in a pound either so I'll probably be a little depressed, so if I DO update and the chapters horribly depressing that's why.  
  
BUT I PROMIS TO UPDATE "A Family is all I've ever wanted" and "I am Kagome, I am Chihiro" also I have a little question, how do I make my words in italics or bold? Ummm so ya that's all but I WILL update soon.  
  
Sake-is-Yummy 


	4. Chapter 2

HAPPY HOLIDAYS!!!!! Well here's a REALLY gift to all the people who celebrate during this time of the year, so,.....  
  
MERRY CHRISTMAS  
  
HAPPY HANUKAH  
  
HAPPY KUANZA  
  
AND HAPPY and/or MERRY ANY OTHER HOLIDAY I MISSED  
  
Also..  
  
HAPPY NEW YEAR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
SIY: *walks in with Excel* Excel: well it seem that those lawyer guys are gone now. so why are we in a closet? SIY: Umm because its fun? *Holds a M-16 to chest and makes sure the safety is off* Out side the door: men in CIA, SWAT, and lab coats run around looking for something CIA: Were is she? SWAT: Can't find either of them Lab: WE MUST FIND THAT PSYCO BITCH!!!! Koshi Rikdo: Hmmmm look at this door.wonder what's in it *slowly opens door and peeks in* *With Excel and Sake-Is-Yummy* SIY: Hey its quiet I think they left *Door starts to open and Excel grabs the M-16* Excel: AHHHH DIEDIEDIEDIEDIEDIEDIEDIEDIE!!!!!!!! *Starts shooting and kills Rikdo* SIY: HAHAHAHHAAAAA good job Exce-uh oh *SWAT, CIA, and Lab guys show up and surround Excel and Sake-is-Yummy, while pointing guns and syringes at them* SIY: Will you leave if I just say that I don't own Inuyasha or Excel Saga? ^_^;;;;;;;; CIA: We will if you tell us where you have hidden Inuyasha and Naraku SIY: Umm they're in the shed out back *In the Basement* Inu: HEY NOWHERE NOT WERE IN THIS PSYCO'S BASEMENT Naraku: hmm if only we could get out of these chains and speedo's.  
  
Last time Hey Miroku look at this girl we found" yelled Shippo as he walked into the camp sight  
  
'Girl huh?'  
  
When Miroku came close to the firer he looked at her face then gasped. "It, it, it CANT BE H-HER"  
  
Chapter 2 The true Identity of the Mysterious Girl All eyes turned to Miroku who stared wide-eyed at the girl "Miroku please tell me that this isn't ANOTHER girl you asked to bare your child is it" asked Kagome  
  
"Why lady Kagome you would not think so low of me as to think I would do such a thing to my little sister, would you?" Miroku answered as he walked over to the now younger sister of Miroku  
  
"YOUR LITTLE SISTRER?!" they all yelled as he sat down next to the girl.  
  
'Hmm she has grown so much since the last time I saw her. that was about 7 years ago and she was 9 then so she must be about 16.' From what he could see her hair had grown from it's neck length bronze (like Akane in Ranma 1/2) to evidently long, held together in a messy bun with a few braids falling out on the sides (like Rikku's hair in the new FF game) Her face was a female version of Miroku's and her skin was tanned, most likely from being outside so much 'HA she still has that innocent smile, but why does she look slightly pale?'  
  
At seeing his face go from humor to confusion and worry Kagome answered his question before he even asked  
  
"She fell into our campsite and asked for water before she passed out but it's not that serious she'll probably wake up in about a half hour"  
  
"Thank you Kagome, Sango and you Inuyasha for taking her in (Translation: thank you Inuyasha for not killing her at first sight)  
  
With a fire going the group members began to think now was the time for questioning  
  
"Oi monk why didn't you tell us you had a lil sister?"(need I tell? T_T;;;)  
  
"Yes Miroku please tell"(Sango and Kagome)  
  
"Ya start talking were all dieing to know" (Shippo)  
  
With a deep sigh Miroku began his tale  
  
~Miroku's POV~  
  
'I figured they would ask me sooner or later'  
  
"I should start with introductions, this is my younger sister Katana, and she is 16, three years younger than myself (HEY ITS MY FIC I CAN MAKE ANYONE AS OLD AS I WANT!!!) When I was almost seven my father was devoured into his wind tunnel before my eyes, at the time Hotaru_"  
  
"Wait who the hell is Hotaru? I thought you were talking about your sister" asked a very confused hanyou  
  
"Oh! Well Katana is her REAL name but I like to call her Hotaru, it's my nickname for her, now on where I left off, at that time Hotaru was sleeping and never saw it, Mushin and I told her a little while later when she awoke, because my mother had died when Hotaru was born she ended up not having much female interaction and with the passing of my father Mushin thought it best to leave her in the care of the local village Miko.  
  
Unfortunately, she ended up becoming more rebellious then she should have and ran away when she was 8, I haven't seen her since"  
  
"Wow" that was the only words spoken  
  
~The next day~  
  
As the sun rose Inuyasha finally had a good view of the new team member. Sango was sitting and petting Kirara while Kagome was making breakfast and Miroku was unconscious.I wonder why.  
  
From what he could tell the girl was fine and now was just sleeping her self away, actually she seemed to be waking up.  
  
Nudging her with a clawed finger, Inuyasha didn't notice the arm start to move or the fingers that twitched  
  
"Hey WENCH WAKE U-ggg?"  
  
Every one seemed to look over at Inuyasha who had now become really pale and eyes seem to become as big as saucers  
  
"Inuyasha are you aright?"  
  
".. *twitch*"  
  
"Inu-"  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH PERVERT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
While Inuyasha was not looking the young maidens hands seemed to clamp on to his umm, posterior  
  
Miroku waking up to the screaming half demon, who was now hiding behind Kagome, got a perverted smile on his face  
  
"Why Inuyasha what on earth did you think I meant when I said she was rebellious?"  
  
I know I know bad place to end but I JUST LOVE TORTUREING YOU PEOPLE!!!!!!!  
  
I'm going on a cruise so I have 4 nice long plane rides to write  
  
Hotaru means firefly  
  
Katana means sword (though you SHOULD already no that)  
  
Also I would like to thank the following people for Reviewing  
  
Kaylana  
  
Sakura  
  
icecream0626  
  
Starkitty Angel  
  
Joy-chan  
  
And, Person  
  
Well see ya later byby *Excel, Inuyasha, Sesshomaru, and Sake-is-Yummy walk's in*  
  
Ex: Hey Sake-is-Yummy why are we here?  
  
Inu: Yeah wench explains why you dragged me here  
  
Sess: Yes explain your self Nymph  
  
Ex: 0.0 Lor-LORD ILPALLAZOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Sess: what  
  
Ex: I LOVE YOU LORD ILPALLAZO, TOGETH WE SHALL TAKE OVER THE WORLD!! WITHTHESECRETAGENSEY A.C.R.O.S.S. WESHALLTAKEOVERTHEEARTHTOGETHERANDYOURGREATLEADERSHIPSHALLGUIDEMETHRER*and on with a bunch of incoherent rambling*  
  
Inu: ^0.o^;;;;;;  
  
Sess: What is this rambling to which you speak?  
  
Ex: ANDWEWILLRULE!!!!!!!! AH LOOK AT WHAT ME MY LORD LOVE!!!! LOVE HAS GIVEN ME THE STRANGTH TO ENDURE MUCH PAIN how many times have I died now?  
  
To be continued.  
  
Sake-is-Yummy  
  
Katana Hotaru 


	5. Read

Yes…I have not died, but more woke up. I didn't even realize that it had been more then a year until a fellow author decided to IM me and remind me that I had started this fic. Well to start off I don't have any reason for not updating besides the fact that I just didn't want to and looking back I realize how much my fics need work or need to be retired.

Also I would LOVE to thank my last reviewer who didn't even have enough balls to give me an email address after flaming a fic that hasn't been updated for more then a year. Also your petty sarcasm really added to the tackiness of your review.

Sake-is-Yummy,

The following review has been submitted to: A family is all Iv ever

wanted Chapter: 1

From: OmegaOmegaOmega( )

I hate to bring your little perfect world crashing down, but this isnt

that great. You dont have much detail at all. How about instead of

randomly putting words in sentences, try putting quotation marks, or gasp

descriptions. And not one worded ones either. And instead of asking how

to spell out something or whats the name of something, do it before

hand. RESEARCH. It works.

Yes…I bet you felt so clever after that one huh? Ok when is started this fic I was fourteen and just getting into high school. I SUCKED I know that, but considering I had no prior writing classes I think I did some what well. Also may I ask how I am supposed to RESHEARCH in this fic, while yes I believe some things I might need some reference for it was entirely based on me watching and recording the Inuyasha episodes every time they were on before starting this fic. This is MY story and mine to do so as I please So once again if you don't have enough a life please refrain from flaming fics and if you choose to, put your god damn email address down so I may contact you instead of maybe having you read this note.

As for the people who still wish for me to finish this fic(including my others) I'm not making any promises but if I do choose to update I am going to completely dismantle this story and fix it until I am ready to so, just as I am planning to do with my Inuyasha Spirited Away cross over.

Sake-is-Yummy


End file.
